dungeoncrawlfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Demise101/Tournament Rules
These are the following rules for the Local Crawl Tournament. You have one week. Try to get as many points as possible! SUPER IMPORTANT: Get a new copy of the game to play in this tournament (clean morgue file, high score list, etc.) This will help with fairness/exploiting and will make it a lot easier to pull up morgue files. Points System The aim of this system is to allow players that haven't won yet to still have a competitive chance against more experienced players, while rewarding them for improvement and achieving new things. Starting Points The words after the points value are what you put in your final text file * Ecumenical Temple - 1 point - Ecu * Orcish Mines - 1 point - Orc * Lair - 1 point - Lair * Vaults - 1 point - Vault * Zot - 1 point - Zot These points stack (if you got lair, Orcish and Ecu you get three points.) Runes * First Rune - 20 points - Rune * Every rune after that - 10 points - Rune (same as above) * Ascending - 50 points! - Asc Portal Points * portals (Volcano, Ice Cave, Wizard Labs, etc. ) - 1 point each - Portal * Elven Halls, Hall of Blades - 1 point each - Elf or Blades * Portals to Pandemonium, Abyss, Hell - 1 point each (multiples stack) - Portal Bonus Points To apply for Bonus points, you must have a screenshot or morgue file! * Killing Sigmund before D3 - 1 point -BP * Being Abyssed involuntarily and escaping - 1 point Instructions To participate: * Use a new copy of the game to get a clean log file/high score list. * Only use one name! * To "claim" a point, get a .txt with your name (in game-name_real_name eg. Joe_Draven) and write your combo and where it reached. Then, at the bottom, add the grand total up. Example txt file: MiBe - Lair MiBe - Orcish MiBe - Lair MfGl - Ecu HEFE - Lair Rune MiBe - Lair Rune portal total - 66 points (two first runes = 40 total points!) And so on. The reason why this is so specific is in case we can somehow procure a program that will be able to sort out the achievements and such. Extra Rules * Upon ascending with any character, both the race and background are locked. This means YOU CANNOT PLAY THEM until you have won with another combo (eg. Winning with a MiBe means you can't play Minotaur or Berserker until you win with something else, say a MfGl, upon which you can no longer play Merfolk or Gladiator, etc.). However, note that whatever combinations you win with are locked until the end of the tournament (That is, you cannot get points for two MiBe wins, but you can with a MiBe and a MiFi), but you are free to play that combination and choose the best ascension you have, and forgo points. * You can help others with advice, but no playing for another person! * While diving for Temple for 1 point per game is certainly allowed, you should try to play the game normally and win! The tournament is about improvement with a structured environment, as Crawl is a relatively new game for everyone. Possible Extra Rules (Future tournaments) * Veto'ing a few races/backgrounds for each individual player? * Team battles?? * More achievements Tips for survival * Look up stuff on the Wiki! (the other one, this one won't help you with anything :L) The crawl wiki is a really good start for information. ** Don't know how to win? The crawl wiki has a walkthrough to help. * If you're not sure you can win a fight, then don't fight! Just run, and you can face them later. * Soften up strong enemies from range rather than mindlessly tabbing towards them. Throw rocks, darts and throwing nets at them, and evoke wands that can deal damage or disable them, and you'll find it a lot easier to kill stuff. * If you're playing a Berserker (so basically everyone :D) don't be afraid to use piety on Trog's Hand and Brothers in Arms! Trog is very easy to please, his abilities are potent, and are quite cheap (particularly the regen, that's incredibly strong). Note that Berserk is actually "free", so use it whenever you aren't sure you can win! * Make sure that you're saving as many perma-foods as possible (like Bread and Meat and stuff). You want to be eating chunks of meat for as long as possible, because that stuff is renewable and easy to come by, incredibly so in a 3-4 rune game. Having a ton of food on you will save you in a pinch when you're starving, nauseated and surrounded by baddies and trying to berserk! Recommended starting combos This tournament is about having fun and learning how to play. Try to branch out from your comfort zone, because you never know what you can play until you try! Here are some straight up solid starts: FIGHTERS * MiFi - Minotaur Fighter of okawaru. Okawaru gives you Heroism, which is a potent combat buff, and Finesse, which makes you get tons of attack speed. He also gifts weapons like Trog, and has the bonus of giving Armour as well! * MiBe - Minotaur Berserker of Trog. Trog gives the all-mighty Berserk, insane regeneration through Trog's Hand, and the deadly Brothers in Arms. Brothers in Arms is incredible because it summons stuff that are often stronger than you and ALWAYS friendly. His weapons are really high damage too. With Minotaurs, you want to find the biggest, most badass axe you can possibly find, and cleave everything to death. CASTERS *DECj - Deep Elf Conjurer of Vehumet - If you prefer blast-casters, Conjurers are really cool. You blast Magic Darts like a machine gun early (Battlesphere makes this so strong you can consistently get to Lair with just them). Vehumet makes your spells stronger, and gives you new spells to learn, meaning you'll rarely be scrounging for spells. The thing you need to be aware of if it's your first time playing a caster is that you have a very low amount of HP, meaning you'll die very easily if you're not used to it. Rest after fights, and never engage with low MP! *HEFE - High Elf Fire Elementalist of Vehumet - Being a fire Mage is close to playing a Conjurer, but you get to use fire! Because Fire Elementalists are somewhat shorter range than Conjurers, High Elves are better suited than Deep Elves (more HP at the cost of slightly lower aptitudes). OTHER * CeHu - Centaur Hunter (Using bows) of Okawaru - High speed, high damage and good aptitudes make Centaur Hunters a potent mix. Bows are incredibly powerful early game, plowing through packs of gnolls and orcs with ease (using some caution of course). Okawaru's gifts means that you'll have much more ammo to use, and the Centaur speed lets you kite your enemies while firing devastating shots from safety. Interesting Medium combos * KoBe - Kobold Berserker of Trog - A very different type of Berserker than the usual Minotuars, Kobolds can eat contaminated meat without being Nauseated all the way up to Engorged status (Similar to Amulent of the Gourmand) making it really easy for them to use Berserk. Trog likes to gift Quick-blades, the fastest weapons in the game, meaning Kobolds will have a really good time killing stuff. * SpEn - Spriggan Enchanter of Ashenzari - Very interesting type of caster-hybrid. The gameplay revolves around stabbing stuff that's asleep or confused with a dagger/short blade, which does up to 1000% damage. Spriggan speed is very good for running away, but their hunger issues means that you need to conserve food and train Spellcasting to help with spell costs. Ashenzari gives you knowledge in return for cursing your equipment, giving you vision of enemies and skill bonuses, making him a very good utility god for the Enchanter. * DDFi - Deep Dwarf Fighter of Makhleb - Deep Dwarves are tanky, powerful and have a huge damage reduction. However, they can't heal. Normally, they go around this by sacrificing their MP to recharge their initial heal wounds wand. Makhleb is the next step; upon reaching ** with him, you get healed whenever you kill an enemy. This helps greatly with the lack of regen, meaning that your mana can be saved for more dire situations or for spellcasting. * MfDK - Merfolk Death Knight of Yredelemnul - Yred gives you early summons by letting you re-animate corpses, and Merfolks can use Polearms (which they are really really good at) to reach over their allies and hit stuff. If you like allied based play, try using a MfDK! Changelog *Changed point values for starting points *Added short-form names for each item *Changed example file Category:Blog posts